1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for performing a position update for machine to machine (M2M) communication in a wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
Machine to machine (M2M) communication (also called machine type communication (MTC)) is one type of data communication including one or more entities not requiring human interactions. That is, the M2M communication refers to the concept of communication based on the existing wireless communication network used by a machine device instead of a user equipment used by a user. The machine device used in the M2M communication can be called a M2M device. There are various M2M devices such as a vending machine, a machine of measuring a water level at a dam, etc.
The M2M device has a feature different from that of a typical user equipment. Therefore, a service optimized to the M2M communication may differ from a service optimized to human-to-human communication. In comparison with a current mobile network communication service, the M2M communication can be characterized as a different market scenario, data communication, less costs and efforts, a potentially great number of M2M devices, wide service areas, low traffic for each M2M device, etc.
A typical location update is used to recognize a location of a user equipment in a paging group. However, the M2M device may have a mobility significantly less than or greater than that of the user equipment.
There is a need for a location update method considering a feature of M2M communication.